NGC 7293
by BelenBerrios
Summary: Una vez establecida la armonía del mundo los guardianes se encuentran frente a una inminente guerra contra aquellos que jamás pensaron en tener que llamar enemigos, ¿Cuánto desafíos estarán preparados para enfrentar?, ¿Cuál será el precio por la paz? Y lo que es aún más importante ¿Estarán dispuestos a pagarlo?


**NGC 7293**

Una vez establecida la armonía del mundo los guardianes se encuentran frente a una inminente guerra contra aquellos que jamás pensaron en tener que llamar enemigos, ¿Cuánto desafíos estarán preparados para enfrentar?, ¿Cuál será el precio por la paz? Y lo que es aún más importante ¿Estarán dispuestos a pagarlo?

 **Disclaimer** : Este FanFic está basada en la pelicula "The Rise Of The Guardian", producida por Dreamworks Animation y distribuida por Paramount Pictures, ni los personajes ni nada relacionado con ellos me pertenecen, la historia aquí desarrollada es producto de mi propia imaginación, las figuras añadidas a lo largo de la misma tampoco son de mi autoría a menos que sea especificado y sus fines solo buscan el entretenimiento personal y el de los lectores.

 **ADVERTENCIA**

Esta historia puede contener temáticas que hieran su sensibilidad, si usted no está de acuerdo o a gusto con los siguientes puntos:

• Homosexualidad

• Violencia física y emocional

• Zoofilia

• Sexo explicito

• Lenguaje vulgar

• Herejía a los dogmas tradicionalistas

• Enfermedades mentales

• Muerte

Se le recomienda **NO** continuar con la lectura, de lo contrario asume como propia la responsabilidad de las consecuencias y no se tomaran en cuenta las repercusiones personales que tenga este escrito, sin embargo toda interrogante, comentario u opinión emitida con  respeto será respondido de igual forma.

Nota de la autora:

El título NGC 7293 es la nebulosa planetaria de la Hélice en la constelación de Acuario, popularmente conocida como EL OJO DE DIOS, es una de las más próximas a la tierra y está en la fase que atraviesan las estrellas gigantes rojas en los últimos momentos de sus vidas, tal como lo dice su apodo su imagen asemeja a un gran ojo, para una mejor apreciación de la misma pueden buscarla en google, es muy bella por sí misma y aún más bajo el infrarrojo.

Eventualmente se irá explicando por sí mismo la relación de la trama con el título.

La historia tiene como inicio la primera Navidad tras la caída de Pitch Black, tiene como núcleo el desarrollo de la relación entre Bunnymund y Jack Frost como pareja, en este escrito se utilizan sus apodos de la película tanto como en inglés como en español y añadidos.

Me caracterizo por desarrollar la idea dentro de un contexto, esto quiere decir que incluirá batallas, misiones, descubrimientos, entre otros temas, por lo que la relación entre los personajes centrales puede ser ocasionalmente algo lenta, pero esto puede variar capitulo a capitulo.

Se toma en cuenta y se agradece cualquier crítica constructiva para un mejoramiento constante tanto como las sugerencias para el progreso de esta, si tiene alguna duda, consulta e inclusive molestia hacérmela saber de forma respetuosa, ya que de manera contraria no la considerare.

Me comprometo a terminar este FanFic, puede que demore algo de tiempo por diferentes circunstancias, pero lo llevare a término.

Espero disfrute la historia.

CAPITULO I

 **BECAUSE IM HAPPY**

 **Me produce una extraña calidez ver los copos de nieve caer, como pétalos acunados en el vaivén de las brisas, desde un cielo grisáceo hasta las manos de quienes los recogen para luego deshacerse como suspiros contra la piel y caer de ellas tal cual lagrimas pequeñas…**

Bunnymund tras lo sucedido con Pitch Black se sentía en deuda con Jack, por haber hecho que Jaime volviera a creer en él, y a él no le gustaba estar en deuda con nadie, además como las cosas se habían desarrollado también quería disculparse por cómo se había comportado en todo ese tiempo, por eso, para navidad, decidió hacerle un regalo… Se los hacía siempre al resto, pero por trescientos años no había hecho ninguno para Frost…

Ese día en la madriguera él se despertó temprano, tenía una idea, pero al no conocerlo lo suficiente quiso evitar errar con los gustos del muchacho, así que decidió ir a ver a Jaime para preguntarle y de paso dejarles a él y a su hermana una cesta repleta de huevos de chocolate con diferentes recetas y rellenos…Después de siglos y sin saber bien el por qué se atrevió a innovar casi la línea completa y quería que sus pequeños regalones fueran los primeros en probar su fase experimental. Una vez allí se coló por la ventana y se conmovió al ver a ambos hermanos durmiendo juntos y abrazados, dudo en despertar a Jaime, sin embargo, era necesario, pues las horas pasaban y necesitaba afinar muchos detalles, se acercó con cautela aliviado de no encontrarse con el galgo…No le tenía miedo…Era sólo…Un encuentro que prefería evitar, se sentó en la cama y acaricio el cabello de Jaime revolviéndolo mas no despertandolo, ni siquiera se movió, jaló un poco la polera…Nada, Aster no se caracterizó jamás por su paciencia así que decidió llamar al muchacho por su nombre en un elevado tono de voz.

-¿Mh...?-Jaime abrió los ojos poco a poco mientras se incorporaba en su cama, cuando por fin pudo visualizar quien era el sujeto en su habitación se lanzó encima de él lleno de alegría pegando un pequeño gritito que despertó a su hermana, quien enseguida le imito; ambos adoraban al conejo.

Aster sonrió con alegría correspondiendo el abrazo con ternura, amaba a los niños, ellos eran la representación aún más leal de su centro…Ellos por si solos eran esperanza.

Después de jugar con ellos la pequeña se percató de la canasta y la recogió eufórica, se la acerco al conejo para que este la repartiera.

-¡Bien Sofi, encontraste la canasta tu sola! – la felicito bunny aplaudiéndola, y miro a su hermano graciosamente- Como tú no participaste te quedaras sin nada.

-¡¿Qué?!-Grito Jaime, pero al percatarse de la sonrisa del guardián y la mirada cómplice que compartía con Sofi se relajó, era una simple broma- Pero Bunny yo soy mayor y tengo su tutela legal después de mis padres y como ellos duermen yo administrare sus bienes hasta que sea mayor.

La niña ahogo un chillido, luego río escandalosamente y abrazo al conejo hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de este mientras decía con una voz llena de añoranza- ¡Quédate con ellos!, pero yo me quedo con Bunny y cuando nos casemos yo le diré que no te traiga huevos nunca más y como seremos esposos el me dará chocolates para siempre, ¿Cierto?

El aludido se sonrojo ante toda esa declaración sin poder responder.

Jaime reía al decir – Es que ella te adora, si vieras con que cuidado guarda cada envoltorio de los chocolates que traes, es increíble, eres su guardián favorito.

La chiquilla se había quedado dormida de nuevo abrazando el conejo.

-Eh…Ehh…Bien-Aster carraspeo, tomo en los brazos a Sofi y la deposito en la cama tapándola con delicadeza, nunca imagino que alguien tan pequeño lo hiciese sentir tan especial…Guardaba los empaques de sus chocolates, sabía que muchos niños quedaban extasiados con los diseños, pero los rompían porque para ellos lo esencial era el chocolate…Se sentía bien que alguien notara más allá de eso, notó la mirada de Jaime sobre él y se volvió, el joven había empezado a comer de la canasta en silencio.

-¿Y qué te trae en Navidad? – murmuró mientras masticaba.

-Es…Es por Jack- dijo rascándose detrás de la nuca- Verás…Quisiera hacerle un regalo, pero no sé muy bien que podría ser…no lo conozco bien.

-¡Están deliciosos!- Lo interrumpió Jaime esbozando una sonrisa con la dentadura llena de chocolate- Bunny estos chocolates están más que ricos, están exquisitos, ¡Los mejores que he probado!

-Recuerda dejarle a tu hermana- Dijo él, orgulloso de su trabajo- Pero volviendo al tema Jaime ¿Qué podría regalarle a Jackie?-

El joven sonrió, dejo de comer y susurro con melancolía – A Jack no le interesan los regalos, lo que le importa es el sentimiento que están dentro de ellos, dale algo significativo…Puede ser una bandeja de estos chocolates, se nota tu esfuerzo y él sabrá valorarlo, tú fuerte son los chocolates y ese regalo sería un puente entre ambos –el muchacho levanto la vista y aseguró- Aunque él te moleste y busque es su manera de mostrar que le importas, que te aprecia …Dale ese puente Bunny, dale esta Navidad algo único…Dale tu amistad incondicional-El pequeño se levantó y saco de su ropero una gran caja envuelta en papel de regalo, en una esquina se podía leer para todos" y se la entregó al guardián- Es para ustedes, dentro se encuentra algo para cada uno, lo notaran en cuanto lo vean, no es mucho…Pero ambos los amamos y como nosotros nunca dejaremos de creer en ustedes …Ustedes no olviden lo mucho que representan para nosotros- Dijo con una voz avergonzada y cargada de cariño.

Aster tomo la caja con delicadeza- Gracias Jaime, tengo que partir, feliz navidad y nunca olvidaremos sus sentimientos, gracias por creer en nosotros – Palmeo el hombro del muchacho, beso la nuca de Sofi y antes de desaparecer por el túnel se dio cuenta de algo…en la brillante hilera de dientes de Jaime uno faltaba.

Mientras se deslizaba en aquella cavidad frunció el ceño…Sinceramente el esperaba que el chico le hubiese dicho cualquier cosa: un juguete, ropa….Algo material, pero no un compromiso de esa magnitud, él no se sentía listo…Una vez llegado a la madriguera se sentó en el pasto a pensar…Un puente…Un puente entre Jack Frost y el…Un puente.

Tras un rato meditando se levantó y se dirigió a sus talleres de donde no salió durante muchas horas.

Jack estaba eufórico, parecía a punto de estallar de felicidad, se paseaba por todos lados, le encantaba la navidad y quería muchísimo a North, así que después de terminar los regalos para todos se dedicó a pulular de un lugar a otro, molestar a yetis y duendes , robar galletas y finalmente a ayudar al viejo guardián con lo que le pidiese, a él le había hecho una caja enorme llena de galletas de todos los colores, rellenos, sabores y decoraciones, llevaba meses practicando en la cocina con ayuda de los yetis y duendes a escondidas, a Tooth le había confeccionado un collar con un diente de hielo que simulaba ser de leche, pequeño e inocente, le costó bastante perfeccionarlo, pues este collar aun cuando se sentía frio al tacto –como el metal- no lo irradiaba, estaba contenido dentro del mismo, lo cual le volvía mucho más resistente, a Sandman le hizo un libro gigante con cuentos, fabulas y aventuras, para así ampliar su repertorio para los sueños de los niños…En ese North lo ayudo prestándole telas, lápices y piedras preciosas para otorgar textura, relieve y colorido…Su sonrisa tras dejar los regalos en el árbol se desvaneció, estaba seguro con todos menos con el Conejo de Pascuas, el último paquete lo deposito con sumo cuidado y se alejó para seguir en lo suyo.

En esa ocasión y por ser la primera navidad sin Pitch, los guardianes decidieron repartir los regalos por todo el mundo, todos agregaron su toque especial, Sandman repartía sueños especialmente hermosos , Bunny decoraba casas enteras con chocolates de diversas formas y colores, Tooth había realizado hermosos lápices con las plumas que, una vez alcanzaban su madurez, caían para quedar eternamente como un arcoíris portátil, Jack dejaba algunos detalles como estatuillas de hielo u hombres de nieve, todo era perfecto, tras llegar los amigos de su recorrido cenaron y charlaron animadamente…Jack sintió en todo momento una mirada sobre él, pero nunca pudo saber a ciencia cierta qué o quién era, así que decidió dejar de prestarle atención.

Bunnymund miraba ansioso al Guardián estacionario, nunca había estado tan nervioso, se dedicó a observarlo incluso mientras hacían la entrega de regalos junto a los demás, jamás se había fijado en el con tanto detalle…Primero en sus fluidos movimientos, era como el viento * (Esto me recuerda a la canción Shes like a wind xD), nada era tosco en Frost, sus facciones eran suaves y delicadas, la piel y el cabello blancos como el mármol, sus manos pequeñas como las de un niño, sus ojos azules y profundos como el mar que se transformaba en cielo cuando la luz llegaba hasta ellos directamente…Y su sonrisa, Bunny nunca se había percatado que detrás de aquella de chiquillo travieso o la otra directamente maliciosa o grosera se encontraba una más…Una increíble sonrisa, suave, casi tímida podría decirse, pues no abarcaba el espacio de una como las que solían tener todos…Era pura e inocente, parecía un cristal, pero un cristal empañado, ¿Qué escondía esa sonrisa? Se preguntaba sin quitarle la vista.

Una vez terminada la cena todos se sentaron alrededor del árbol a repartir los regalos, primero fue Sandy quien, animado, entrego juguetes y diversos artefactos funcionales de acuerdo a cada uno de los centros de los guardianes acompañándolos de un saco de su mejor arena en caso de emergencia, pues no solo servía para dormir o aletargar, sino que en el caso de los espíritus también anulaba parte de los poderes.

-¡Yo!- Gritaba Tooth emocionada-¡Mi turno de entregar regalos!

-Bien- suspiro North-Pero luego es el turno de Jack- Dijo guiñándole un ojo al pequeño que fue tomado por sorpresa.

-Bien- Canto la hada-¡Para cada uno he tenido una idea increíble!- Se acercó a Jack ruborizada, nadie del grupo intuía que las razones de su sonrojo no fueran otras que por la excitación del momento, no porque a ella le atrajera poderosamente aquel muchacho- Te hice esto- Susurro apenas conteniendo la emoción-¡Espero te encante!

El guardián de la diversión abrió el paquete que se le ofreció con cuidado, pues no le gustaba que la gente tuviera expectativas de él, una vez terminado tomo las prendas quedándose mudo: Una chaqueta negra de cuerina con chiporro, unos jeans blancos, una polera manga corta gris con zapatillas a juego y…Mucha ropa interior, cuando levanto las ultimas prendas su rostro se puso de un azul intenso por la vergüenza y empeoro al escuchar las risas de todos como respuesta.

Tooth también río, nerviosa y pregunto su todo aquello le había sido de su agrado.

-Mh…Claro, muchas gracias, aunque recuerda la próxima vez traer una talla más grande – Dijo con una sonrisa ladeada mientras guiñaba el ojo izquierdo, suscitando más risas y comentarios jocosos de sus compañeros.

El hada se sonrojo por ello y luego de unos momentos siguió repartiendo el resto, para Aster un set de pinceles especiales y sus correspondientes pinturas, todas con terminaciones únicas: Metálicas, holográficas, escarchadas, texturizadas, entre otras, cuando vio su sonrisa le advirtió que no las gastara todas de golpe porque tendría que esperar hasta la próxima navidad para recibir más, todos rieron ante eso, luego fue el turno del regalo de Sandy.

¡Tú! Fuiste uno de los más difíciles- Grito feliz Tooth entregándole una bolsa.

Sandy sonrío, sabía que por sus características era difícil dar con algo que necesitara o que no pudiese el mismo fabricar, abrió la bolsa y de su interior saco una pulsera de oro, en ella estaban las cabezas caricaturescas de todos y una oración…"Nunca dejes de sonreír", el pequeño se conmocionó con el detalle y abrazo fuertemente a la chica, todos concordaron con que era un regalo hermoso, para North Tooth tenía un voluminoso paquete que al ser desenvuelto dejo anonadado al guardián.

-¿Cómo conseguiste estos propulsores?- susurro alegremente.

-Oh, no fue nada, en realidad venía reservándolos hace mucho a otro espíritu especialista en estas cosa mecánicas, pero recién este año los termino- respondiendo Tooth.

-Gracias- Dijo North-Bueno, ahora toca el turno de Jack ¡Ven hijo!

Él se había lentamente desanimado al ver la envergadura del resto de los presentes, pero sonrió de todas formas y dando un paso al frente se dispuso a repartir los suyos.

-Tooth, como estas tan ansiosa, te entregare a ti primero-Diciendo esto tiro un pequeño paquete en dirección a ella, quien destrozo la envoltura en un segundo y ahogo un grito al ver que era.

-Jack…-Susurro apenas al sacar a relucir el collar.

-¿Te gusta? –Pregunto el aludido con ansiedad.

-Jack…Es perfecto- sonrió sonrojada, luego se dirigió volando hasta él y se dio la vuelta mostrándole la espalda, le entrego el objeto y casi sin habla le pidió que se lo pusiera.

El joven no entendía porque todos los miraban de una forma extraña, sonriendo como si vieran a una…A una…A una pareja, se sonrojo tras esto y con manos temblorosas puso el collar en el delgado cuelo de la hada, sintió como un estremecimiento recorrió la piel de ella al contacto de sus fríos dedos con la piel cálida de la muchacha –Lo siento- Se disculpó, cuando termino suspiro, estaba incomodo, las malinterpretaciones siempre lo llevaban a situaciones comprometedoras y …Desagradables, pero fingió no percatarse del resto de los chicos y se dirigió en busca del siguiente paquete.

-¿Para mí?- Pregunto North.

-No, te entrego el paquete para que se lo pases a Moon- Se burló Jack ante la cara de incredulidad del guardián- ¡Obvio que es para ti!

North rio fuertemente y sintió que una ternura inmensa lo embargaba al ver el contenido-Deben haber al menos cien…-Susurro con un hilo de voz conmovido ante las galletas multicolores, él sabía que el joven no tenía tolerancia a la frustración ya que el mismo trato de enseñarle a hacerlas y lo dejo tras casi quemar la cocina, superar aquello por él era algo indescriptible.

-128- Respondió eufórico Frost-Los duendes y yetis tuvieron a un maestro increíble para que me enseñaran a mí.

North se acercó a él y lo abrazo con suavidad, durante ese abrazo nadie supo que Jack le dijo – Feliz Navidad…papá.

El viejo se restregó los ojos y cuando el resto le pregunto qué sucedió el no respondió, solo miro a Jack como si fuese su propio hijo y ese fuera el regalo más maravilloso que jamás se imaginó haber deseado.

-¡Ahora Sandy! – el muchacho se deslizo con una suave brisa hasta el para no molestarlo en llegar hasta su ubicación anterior, le entrego el voluminoso volumen recubierto de papel a la espera de su reacción.

Sandman lo abrió con ganas y de forma explosiva muchísimas figuras –De animales, flores, juguetes y otros- se formaron a su alrededor, el libro era hermoso y las figuras eran su manera de demostrar lo contento que estaba.

Jack sentía un gran pesar en su estómago, nervioso visualizo al último guardián, que para su sorpresa también lo observaba, se armó de valor lo llamo - ¡Hey! Canguro, también tengo algo para ti, ¿Quieres que te ayude a salir de ese sillón anciano?

Bunny frunció el ceño, ansioso y molesto, no por la broma, sino que todos los regalos del pequeño eran…Como dijo Jaime, cargados de sentimientos, y sentía inseguridad al respecto de lo que fuese que el chico le tuviese preparado para él, se levantó y contesto con una mano en la cadera -Tranquilo tate, que tu no sepas usar las piernas por volar cual hada no significa que yo tenga problemas.

Todos rieron ante el contraataque y también en parte por los nervios, esos dos eran demasiado conflictivos cuando estaban juntos, nunca se sabía a ciencia cierta cuando algo dejaba de ser una broma y se trasformaba en un problema, eran como fuego y dinamita, no se sabía que esperar.

Jack se acercó y le hizo entrega de un sobre delgado, muy delgado, ¿Qué podría haber allí? Se preguntaba Aster, cuando lo recibió noto que las manos del peliblanco temblaban y sonrió mirándole a los ojos para infundirle seguridad, con mucha delicadeza retiro el pegamento, no quería estropear el envoltorio, y dentro encontró una hoja, café, oscura, escrita a mano, vieja y sin embargo…Muy bien preservada, era una receta…De huevos de chocolate con menta, nada complicado, más bien básico, miro confundido a Jack… ¿Qué significaba aquello?

Solo North, al otro extremo de ambos, sabía que era y cuanto significaba para el chico, se emocionó ante aquel acto de entrega.

Ante la atenta mirada de todos el guardián del invierno dijo con melancolía –La verdad no se me ocurría que más darte.

Bunny respondió bromeando – Jack si vas a escribir una receta al amo y señor de los huevos de pascuas mínimo actualiza el papel, ¡Que este pareciese tener trescientos años! –rio, Meme y Tooth sonrieron, North estaba estático con los puños cerrados conteniendo la furia, sabía que era sin malicia el comentario de conejo, pero la sonrisa triste y el vacío en los ojos de Jack le hicieron sentirse enojado con su amigo.

Aster dejo de reír, guardo la hoja con sumo cuidado y le agradeció, sintió algo extraño en el ambiente, como si algo hubiese cambiado, solo un poco…la tensión de hace unos momentos se había extinguido, entonces el conejo se dirigió a los demás- Bien ¡Oigan todos!, me toca repartir a mí y tengo un anuncio que hacer con ello, eh decidido reformular casi en su totalidad la línea de mis chocolates – Se explayo mencionando las diferentes combinaciones y su ambición de atraer a un público mayor con chocolates rellenos de coñac, vino, ron y especias y finalmente sonrojándose un poco miro a su lado donde todavía se encontraba el joven de ojos azules, carraspeo un poco y dijo: Y quisiera que fueses tu Jack…El primero entre los guardianes que los pruebe.

Jack lo miro anonadado, aquello era inusual, y olvidándose de los recuerdos que habían ocupado su mente al entregar el último regalo se tensó, pero sonrió en muestra de sincero agradecimiento, "A Bunny le lavaron el cerebro" pensó para sí.

Aster saco una caja transparente con detalles dorados compuesta por una torre que se dividía en tres pisos, en donde varios huevos, bombones y figuras de chocolate relucían hermosamente –Ten, espero tu opinión honesta, me serviría mucho para pascuas.

Frost tomo con cuidado la caja, la observo minuciosamente y luego miro directamente a los ojos del conejo, no sabía que decir, así que respondiendo a la reacción que todos esperaban abrió la caja y comió uno, estaba delicioso, y antes que nada empezó a repartirlo entre el resto de los guardianes, no lejos de esto, Bunnymund estaba callado mirándolo con molestia contenida, pues se sintió pasado a llevar con la actitud del chico, esa caja y los chocolates los había diseñado única y exclusivamente para él, que algo tan íntimo y tan cargado de emociones se repartiera de una forma tan natural le resentía el orgullo haciéndole sentir tonto, para calmarse se dijo que estaba compartiendo…Nada más…Ni nada menos, pero seguía herido en su amor propio, llego un momento en que Jack se giró a mirarle y le sonrió, era una sonrisa preciosa, tierna y confidencial, como si entendiera todo y esa fuera su manera de disculparse y agradecerle al mismo tiempo, fue extraño, pero Bunny devolvió la sonrisa y sin percatarse se vio en el centro de sus amigos siendo aplaudido por ellos, por sus chocolates, por la iniciativa…Por Jack, todo gracias a Jack y se arrepintió nuevamente de pensar y sentirse tan mal y tan violento respecto a el…

¡Huy! ¿Qué tienes para mí?-Pregunto Tooth volando de un lado a otro de Aster cuando las felicitaciones cesaron.

Bunnymund sustrajo un acolchado empaque- Para la cosa más colorida, algo colorido tiene que ser.

Tooth rompió el papel en mil pedazos y dentro encontró una caja musical con un compartimiento para sus diez más preciados dientes, una vez abierto la tapa central de ella salían luces y una imagen de ella en miniatura con pequeñas hadas rodeándola al compás de una suave melodía que inundaba toda la estancia- ¡Oh, Bunny esto es precioso, muchísimas gracias!

Aster dio una sonrisa de satisfacción y después de tomar otros dos paquetes los arrojo para sus respectivos dueños, el de Sand era una bata dorada de seda con cuello de algodón, con diseños ovalados y líneas curvas que simulaban el sol en todo su esplendor y North tenía en sus manos un par de calcetines grandes y pesados, el resto rio, pero dentro de cada uno de ellos había un manual para hacer diferentes tipos de juguetes que estaban de moda.

Cuando todos pensaban que había terminado Bunny saco la caja de los hermanos , todos se conmovieron y tiraron encima para averiguar que escondía en su interior, Aster los alejó a todos e imponiendo orden se dispuso a averiguar cuál era de quién, el primero era apenas un sobre que cabía en la palma de la mano, en un extremo decía "Para Tooth, la hada más linda" y se lo entrego…Los guardianes esperaban expectantes a ver que era y Bunny río ruidosamente cuando dos pequeños dientes aparecieron ante los ojos de todos, ahora entendía el hueco entre los dientes de Jaime, pero no había notado que su hermanita se había unido a la idea.

-¡Con razón mis hadas no podían hallarlos!-Menciono enternecida Tooth.

Todos carcajearon ante el inocente extremismo de los niños por complacer al hada.

Bunny entrego el siguiente a Sandy: Una foto de ambos con una nota que decía "Para que sueñes con nosotros, como lo hacemos contigo", el guardián acaricio con la yema de los dedos la fotografía, ese par eran increíbles.

Jack se acercó impaciente, Aster saco una hoja y se la entrego sin terminar de decidirse a hacerlo, ya que sobre esta estaban dibujados todos junto a Jack sonriendo…Incluida su hermana y los que pareciesen ser sus padres.

El peliblanco quedo mudo y luego dejando escapar una risa triste murmuro-Mis sueños hechos realidad sobre un papel…Es el mejor regalo de todos.

El resto de acerco preocupados por el chico, pero al entender mejor le rodearon en un cálido abrazo, Bunny dudo un momento, aquello debía ser muy doloroso e íntimo para Frost y que lo compartiera con todos lo hacía sentir confuso, pero termino por acercarse y quedar a su lado derecho en donde pudo sentir el frio de él rodeándolo por los hombros mientras le sonreía.

-Ustedes son lo mejor que me ha sucedido desde que soy un espíritu- dijo el guardián una vez más tranquilo, al separarse prosiguió pícaramente-Pero no esperen que por ello sea más suave, me tendrán que aguantar en sus vidas el resto de la eternidad- decía riendo.

Todos asintieron comprendiendo el compromiso.

Y lo último en esa caja era para Bunny…Una canasta con un gran huevo de chocolate con las manos de Jaime y Sofi impresas en este.

Todo fue maravilloso, encantador, luego de unas horas chistes, anécdotas, comida y risas todos se fueron a dormir, o eso creía Bunny quien inquieto en el sillón decidió ir al gran balcón donde podía sentarse a respirar aire fresco y observar las estrellas, no le agradaba el frio del Norte, por lo que se llevó una manta que se puso por encima de los hombros, anhelaba estar en paz y en silencio…Y releer sin apuro la receta que Jack le dio, no podía parar de preguntarse qué era aquello o cual era su significado, mientras su mente divagaba sostuvo en sus manos el verdadero regalo que tenía para el peliblanco…Aquel que no había tenido el valor de entregar, de repente sintió como las temperaturas bajaban y escondió el trozo de papel debajo de la manta, sabía quién era.

-¡Hola!-Saludo Jack que se acercaba lentamente- ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?

-Hola Frost, nada en particular, necesitaba tomar aire y sentir más naturaleza, el encierro me agobia- soltó optando por ser sincero y mantener una conversación con el peliblanco-¿Y tú?-Cuando se dio vuelta a mirarlo se sorprendió…El muchacho estaba comiendo chocolates…sus chocolates.

Jack se sonrojo por la intensa mirada de conejo, él había ido al balcón para disfrutar solo y tranquilo los chocolates que este le había regalado mientras veía el amanecer –N-n-nada-Tartamudeo y añadió- Tenía hambre y hacía mucho calor dentro.

-¿Hambre, después de todo el festín?-Pregunto Aster-Si sigues de esa manera pronto la bola de nieve rodante no será necesario, solo tendrás que dejarte caer colina abajo ja ja ja ja ja ja ja .

-Púes prefiero estar gordo que ser un animal súper mutante-Respondió tranquilamente mientras se sentaba al lado del conejo.

Aster sonrió y se preguntó si aquel era el momento propicio…finalmente decidió que era ahora o nunca, frunció el entrecejo y tomando aire inicio- Jack…-

-¿Mhh?-Dijo tenso en chico.

-Tu sabes que entre los dos hay un tema pendiente ¿No?- Menciono mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Jack suspiro, claro que lo sabía, pero preferiría hacer como si nada, todo en esa noche había sido perfecta y él sabía que esto sería complicado – Claro, dime-Suspiro mirándolo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Quiero iniciar con que me equivoque con respecto a ti- Conejo empezó a sudar, esto le era muy difícil y sus orejas se inclinaron ligeramente- Si bien eres algo molesto, gritón, sin pensamiento crítico e impulsivo…eso no me da el derecho a tratarte como lo hice y a si como me sacas de quicio creo que es correcto que reconozca que eres una parte valiosa de este equipo y que eres…Eres…-Su orejas se pegaron a su cabeza, lo miro desafiante- Eres especial, eres valiente, honesto, preocupado por el resto incluso por sobre ti mismo, detallista y algo torpe…

-¿Algo torpe?- dijo el peliblanco como si el resto no lo hubiese escuchado mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Si Jack, pero esa es tu luz, es…no sé cómo explicarlo y tampoco lo haré, el punto es…Que te agradezco todo lo que haz echo por nosotros, que lamento mi conducta y que te aprecio- Soltó Aster rápidamente mirándolo ahora de reojo.

Jack estaba sin poder reaccionar, en realidad nada lo había preparado para ese momento, pero se sobrepuso y queriendo ser parte activa de la conversación comenzó-Yo también lo lamento, si bien eres engreído, caprichoso y desconfiado sé que es para protegerlos a todos, después de lo del 68 es entendible que yo no te simpatizara…

Bunny apretó con fuerzas el objeto que tenía en sus manos, ¡Ahora! Le gritaba su mente, tenía el corazón acelerado- Jack…-Esta vez lo miro directamente a los ojos.

-Dime- dijo inexpresivamente el guardián.

Bunny le cogió una mano y extendió la pata boca abajo poniendo sobre ella la pequeña bolsa, espero que el mirara su contenido.

-¿Aster…, que significa esto?- decía el menor al observar un collar en el cual colgaba un dije con la forma de un puente, para ser más específicos, el puente que estaba en la madriguera de conejo sobre el rio de pintura.

-Jack…Un puente significa la unión entre dos puntos, es lo que permite la conexión de un sitio con otro, se logra con trabajo, esfuerzo y significa también un compromiso…con esto…te estoy ofreciendo mi amistad- El conejo trago con dificultad y espero, sonrojado, expectante.

Por su lado Jack miraba el collar con emoción contenida, no podía creerlo, miro al conejo, luego al objeto y luego de nuevo al conejo- Si… ¡Si quiero!- dijo abalanzándose alegremente sobre él.

El resto de las horas ambos se la pasaron comiendo chocolates mirando el amanecer.

 **FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO**

¿Qué tal les pareció?, yo lo encontré bastante tierno, me encantan los detalles significativos, a quienes quedaron pilladas con el título les aviso que esta historia será muy larga y tiradas de las mechas –loca-, pero que todavía queda bastante para llegar siquiera a mencionarlo dentro de la historia xD

PD: No tengo nada contra Tothiana, todo sucede por algo, paciencia.


End file.
